Andrina
Andrina is a minor character who first debuted in The Little Mermaid (film). She is one of King Triton's daughters, and is one of Ariel's older sisters. Background In extension media released from 1989 onwards, she is the second daughter of King Triton, and Queen Athena. However, The Little Mermaid 3 Ariel's Beginning depicts her as the third daughter. :Live Action Film Personality The prequel depicts Andrina as a person who loves to tease her other sisters. :Live Action Film Appearance Andrina has a raspberry purple tail, and wears a raspberry purple seashell bra. She has hazel eyes and blonde hair that is fastened with a pink decoration that looks like a real ponytail.In various books, she is depicted as being very athletic, enjoying gymnastics and sports. :Live Action Film 'The Little Mermaid (film)' At the beginning of the film Andrina and her sisters perform a song for Sebastian's concert, with Andrina carrying green pom-poms as she introduces herself. She, like her sisters, prepares to introduce Ariel for her singing debut, but is shocked when Ariel is nowhere to be found. Later on, when Ariel begins acting strange, Andrina is the first to figure out what is happening, and tells her father that Ariel is obviously in love. However, she, like the rest of the family, has no idea that Ariel has fallen in love with a human. After this point, Andrina appears in cameos alongside her sisters. At the end of the film, she is seen waving goodbye to Ariel as she and Eric leave for their honeymoon on their wedding ship. The Little Mermaid 2 Andrina makes minor appearances in the sequel. She is among the merfolk celebrating the birth of Ariel and Eric's daughter,Melody. The Little Mermaid 3 Andrina's biggest role is in the prequel film of the series, where the family's background is given. Andrina is introduced as one of the daughters of King Triton, and Queen Athena. After Athena is killed in an accident, Triton has the girls raised strictly under the eye of their governess Marina Del Ray. When Andrina and her sisters discover that Ariel has been sneaking off to a forbidden music club, Andrina and the other girls join Ariel the next night. However, Triton finds out after being informed by Marina, and punishes the sisters by confining them to their room. However, Ariel is eventually able to help her father remember how good music is, and everyone rejoices over the return of music. Live Action Film TV Show Appearances The Little Mermaid While Andrina does appear in the television series, her role is largely limited to cameo appearances alongside the other sisters. Video Games :Kingdom of Hearts 2 Andrina is one of the only two of Ariel's sisters (Attina being the other one) to make an appearance in the Kingdom Hearts series where they perform "A New Day Is Dawning". Quotes * Relationships King Triton Knowable Relatives *'King Triton' (Father) *'Queen Athena' (Mother/dead) *'Attina',Alana,Aquata,Adella,Arista,and Ariel (Sisters) *Prince Eric (Brother in Law) *Melody (Niece) Trivia *Her name is the feminine form of "Andrew". *Her voice actress in the third movie also voices Ariel's daughter Melody. *In the first movie, her eyes were blue like the rest of her sisters. *Andrina is 16 years old. *Her sisters say she's witty. *Her hobbies are gossiping, exploring, and swimming with dolphins. *Her pet peeve is mer-people who can't take a joke. *Her biggest fear is having a boring life. *Her favorite color is violet. *Her favorite food is everything! *Her favorite genre of music is pop. *Her favorite musical instrument is guitar. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : ??? (TV Series), ??? (first film), Akiko Koike (third film) *'English' : Catherina Cavadini (First film and TV Series), Tara Strong (third film) all information on Andrina came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Andrina Gallery Category:Disney characters